Zeldapedia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. *Deleting and undeleting pages and page histories. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot undelete them. *Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. They are not currently able to remove admin access from any user. Please contact one of the community staff if you need this done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? Users who are trusted by the community and have made a substantial number of edits over a period of time. See . How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Idealy an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Becoming an administrator or bureaucrat If you have been editing this wiki for some time and have gained the trust of the community here, you may nominate yourself or someone else for adminship here. Other users can comment on whether or not they approve your request. Until there are bureaucrats on this wiki, you should inform a after one week so they can assess the comments and decide whether to give you admin rights. Nominations and applications :Richard1990 (talk · · · logs) I'm going to nominate myself. I was planning on waiting until the wiki got bigger and I had a few more edits but I'll just get it over with. So yeah I would like to be an admin here. I know, there's not much vandalism here and I can do just fine with being a normal user, but I'd like to set up the MediaWiki a bit. There's a few things that's missing that I'd like to implement (e.g. edit tools, fixing up the site name stuff, corrections, things we could use in the common.css). I've revised a couple templates, created license templates, moved namespaces to their correct places, revised/created many pages, and will continue to do so. All I really want to do is edit the MediaWiki, so even if I'm an admin for a week or something is fine with me.--Richard1990 talk 23:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Support #ShutUpNavi 00:25, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Objections Comments I think you deserve to be an administrator at this Wiki. I constantly see you editing and improving the Wiki and seem to know the ins and outs of Wikia. To be honest I was actually going to nominate you earlier, but I didn’t really see the need as we don’t really encounter any large amounts of vandalism. However now that I know you will have to be an administrator to edit the MediaWiki software and would do so (and since I have no clue how to do this) I am going to say yes to you becoming an administrator. Good luck on the voting B.T.W.--ShutUpNavi 00:25, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Administrators